


Overdrive

by FL0ze



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Finn handles pr and charity, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Modern Era, Poe's a racer, Racing, Rey's in his pit crew, Roadtrip, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FL0ze/pseuds/FL0ze
Summary: "Finn this is Rey""Oh wow...""What?" She asked."Umm."Poe's a hotshot race car driver ready for the biggest race in his career. While he's just won a championship. His next challenge is coming in the form of the Monaco Grand Prix, and he needs his friends help.Finn is his best friend, who acts as a charity liaison towards orphaned and underprivileged kids. He doesn't like where this is going.Rey is Poe's trusted mechanic. Together, with her boyfriend Ben, they make the difference in his races. She's never seen this Finn guy Poe keeps talking about.When Poe needs Finn and Rey to take the car down to Monaco, they go on a journey of self discovery together. That, or unfortunate antics ensue.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Finn always hated this part. 

_Which was weird considering that he was in charge of press relations and therefore good at it._

While this was true, he much prefrred being on the sidelines. Observing. When the spotlight was on him, he had to be perfect, put out a perfect image.

"Okay everyone let's settle down. Thank you!" One by one , the gleams of the camera flashes reflected off his eyes hypnotically, almost blinding him. So much light, constantly hitting you could be nauseating. He cleared his throat. The stage was silent. Not a single sound could be heard, except for the occasional cough or murmur. He began. "Okay obviously this is a very big day for us, we'd like to thank you all for being here and supporting our client." A round of applause.

"We'd especially like to thank Exxon for sponsoring the Race to The Race Program and bringing all these awesome kids out here." He glanced over to his right, seeing a group of kids in black and gold t-shirts cheering and smiling back at him. _He loved his job, for all the sucky bits._ "It was a great day for racing, and that's what Poe did." "So with that being said, lets bring the man of the hour out!" Thunderous applaud echoed in the crowd as Poe made his way to the stage.

From his vantage point, Finn could see him. _He's in his element._ He thought. _Good ole Poe._ Finn did admire him. The man had this warm kindness, and passion that radiated off of him. This pure charisma. Ever since they had been kids, practically growing up adoptive brothers, Poe had a million dollar smile. _Now he had a literal million dollar smile_. They both managed to bring out the best in each other and the people around them. Poe always said that Finn could change the world, while Finn believed anyone with Poe on their side could do it.

He walked to the stage, and the crowd parted like the Red Sea. It was a sight to behold. Almost like a dwarf star exploding, there was a large collective flash of cameras. Reporters and fans alike clamored and began to murmur indistinguishable words of admiration, praise and overall excitement. All the while, Poe stood there, signing autographs, taking pictures, answering questions when he could. He finally made his way to the stage.

Hugging Finn, he wrapped him close, enveloping him in a brother's embrace. "Thanks for being here man." He said. His voice warm, but gravelly. "Always." Finn confirmed. Pulling away, Finn stepped off to the side, allowing Poe to take center stage. As he began, Finn found his mind wandering, thinking about how his life couldn't get any better. Everything was going great.

"I'd like to thank my mechanics and my Pit managers Rey and Ben." He flashed a smile, turning his body with his arm out stretched. Standing there on the opposite side of the stage were two people. Finn couldn't make them out well, but one was a woman with long brown hair, done into a particular hair style Finn had never seen before. While the others was tall, wry, yet muscular with long black hair. They seemed to be engaging in a hushed, but heated conversation with each other but stopped at the mentions of their names. They smiled and waved, before the focus returned to Poe. _That's_ _weird._ Finn thought. "I couldn't have done it without them! And Finn! And all of you guys supporting me! " 

The crowd erupted with applause again. "Hoisting the trophy on table high above him, he shouted. "I'll see you all in Monoco, Thank you!" "Theres a lot of work ahead, but tonight let's celebrate!" With that, the conference was over. The party was gonna begin.

Finn noticed Rey and Ben hurriedly rush off the stage. _Was he taking her arm?_ _Oh well, I guess it's time to celebrate._


	2. A Simple Favor

"No."

"Fin-" "No no no. I can't do that man!"   
Poe scoffed. "Well why not bud, you can do anything you set your mind to."

In response, Finn rolled his eyes. "I'm not a trucker. I'm a freaking liaison! I can't do this by myself."

"Listen I'm begging you to do this, most of the transport crew is already heading there."

"Everyone’s either already in route, or took the plane to get there."

Finn was hesitant. _Why him?_

 _"_ Besides you're not gonna be alone!"

"What do you mean not alone?" Finn asked. "I got my right hand woman on the job too. I trust her in my life!"  
"Poe...."

"Finn please!"

He was jokingly on his knees. "Help a literal brother out man! You'd know I'd do it for you!" _Dammit_. He cursed under his breath. 

_He did NOT need this stress in his life._ "Anything for family I guess." He muttered.

Elated, Poe rose up from the ground, leaping into the air, and enveloping Finn in a hug.He began to drag him out of the conference room towards the garage.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked, half annoyed. "To the garage, come on, I gotta introduce you two." Reluctantly, Finn followed in a huff. 

The garage was state of the art. Monitors and machines no doubt responsible for ensuring the peak performance lined the white walls. Equipment was placed and located neatly in various locations.

Fluorescent lights hummed above, while the floor was marked with various black lines that created an intricate design. _This looks like something out of Star Wars._ He thought. It was for lack of a better word, _Bitching._

 _  
_In the center of the room stood the beast that was Poe's car. It was black with golden highlights. A pure thing of beauty. _Finn had never understood Poe's obsession with cars. He'd inherited that from his mom_ He guessed.

_Finn had always saw cars as just a tool. They "vroom - vroomed" and took you from one place to the next. Nothing more, nothing less._ That being said, _it was a sexy ass car._ Poe dubbed it Black One due to its primary color being well, black.The golden highlights made it look like some crazy car from ancient times. It was strapped onto a flat bed with two people working on it.

One was a gruff older man, who's calloused hands diligently made adjustments. _Han_ Finn had met him once before. He had been the first person in Poe's crew. A kind, if not rough around the edges mentor and senior mechanic.Under the hood Finn could only see a pair of legs sticking out, covered by jean overalls. Han noticed Poe.

"Hey kid." He grumbled. Poe was one of the few people who could make him genuinely smile. "Han we did it!" His friendly demeanor was infectious.

Locked in some sort of hug/ handshake, Poe pulled back. "Where's Ben?" Han's eyes glittered with annoyance. "The bastard left us. Little shit's in charge of the whole thing and he just went to the party. He said right after that he's flying to Monoco."

"Dammit, I knew this would happen. Its okay though, we got someone." Finn smiled, peeking out behind him. Han laughed."Him?" He jabbed a finger in his direction. "If that's the case me and her can do it."

Poe interjected. "No, Leia would murder both you AND me if she knew you were hauling it again." He chuckled. "I don't need that on my conscious. In fact...." Poe paused for a moment.

"Take the night off, go to the party, kiss your wife, celebrate, and I'll see you in Monaco two days from now." Han opened his mouth to interject, but quieted. "You're the boss." He muttered, walking past. 

Finn turned to Poe.

"Dude."

"He's a sweet heart I swear."

"Anyways, who's the other person?"

"You're looking at her!" A voice called from under the car. Rolling out from beneath the hood, the figure stood up revealing herself. In a sort of ta da sense, Poe finally spoke.

"Finn, this is Rey." 

  
"Oh wow..." Finn said. 

_She was gorgeous._ The type of person who could be a movie star if she wanted. She some how made overalls and a t-shirt look like Gucci. Poe tossed her a rag as she wiped grease and oil from her toned arms.

Light freckles peppered her face while her brilliant eyes peered into his. Almost color changing, they seemed to shift like they were a prism. Finn was awestruck.

  
_This was Poe's mechanic?_ _Sure enough she looked the same as she had when they were on stage, only this time Finn could finally see her._

  
"What?" She asked. A posh, yet somehow relatable British accent replied back. Her eyes had formed a slight, if not confused glare at him. 

"Umm."

"I'm Finn from Speedforce."

He extended his hand.

She shook it, their fingers brushing against each others knuckles for a flicker of a moment.

"Oh, well I'm Rey, it's nice to meet you." She smiled warmly at him.

"Like wise." He said. He couldn't believe she was looking at him like that.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." Poe stood between them. 

They both blushed.   
"Rey he's helping you bring the car down." Rey seemed to snap out of it. "What?"

“No Poe, I can do this by myself!"

Poe replied. "Sorry Rey, its a two person job. Lucky for you Finn's up for it." Finn smiled nervously.

Rey huffed in exasperation. "I don't see why you're making him do it when Ben’s right there.

"Ben's needed in Monaco, to run survey the track. Besides, I trust you two with my life." Both Rey and Finn grumbled in begrudging agreement.

"Then it's settled!" Poe was grinning now. “You guys meet here, tomorrow at 11 AM, and get going. Considering we're in Florence, we have about 250 miles. You guys should be able to cover that for sure! You take the flat bed, get it to the garage there, and then we're home free. Got it?”

"Yep." Finn said nervously.

"All clear." Rey replied sarcastically.

"Okay, I'll see you guys at the party!" "Love you tons!" He said as he hugged Rey and kissed Finn on the cheek, leaving Finn infinitely embarrassed.

And then they were left there in silence.

Attempting to ensure confidence, Finn leaned on a tool rack before knocking it over.

Rey rolled her eyes and went back to work diligently.   
  


_Smooth Finn._


	3. The Party

If Finn hated press, he _really_ hated parties. Speedforce, the brand they worked for was a conglomerate. It was a whole empire. Their reach was endless, and as a result, so were their resources. Unfortunately, being in charge of such a big part of it meant that he had to show up to mandatory work functions.

While the championship celebration wasn't mandatory, he felt obligated to go. Especially since he had gotten a text from Leia. 

**Leia Organa, 8h37: Need to talk, big news**. **Meet at the party 11:30**

_Uh-Oh_

Finn wasn't looking forward to this. As he entered the upper echelon of the tower, he was in awe. No matter how many of these events he went to, the company always seemed to outdo themselves.

As he reached the top of the high rise, he was greeted with a breathtaking view of the whole city. The lights and sounds of the city beamed back at him as if to say "We're here. What about it?" 

_Wow._ He thought

"Finn." He turned. Leia was standing near the entrance stairs, calling his name. One hand leaned on the railing while the other beckoned him towards her. She grinned with a hint of excitement in her eyes.

"Leia!" He said, embracing her in a hug. As an orphan. Finn missed out on his real family. When the Dameron's had adopted them, he was absolutely thrilled. He was finally had a unit. Someone to look out for him. Outside of their shared mom Shara, Leia had been the other closest thing to a mother Finn had.

"Good job today." She said. She held onto his arm. "You did good. Poe did good too but you did good work today.” She continued. “The press, and then The Race to the Race kids? You really are a miracle worker”. Finn chuckled. _Those kids had meant so much to him._

 _  
_The Race to The Race Program had been implemented at Finn's request. When he took the job as manager, he had been adamant about giving these underprivileged and at risk kids, the chance at adventure. The program wasn't just about watching the races. _No.They enriched lives._

Not only was it educational, but also helped give the kids leadership, teamwork and social skills. All while allowing them an outlet for emotions and coping. Finn was proud to be a part of it.He would have loved to have a program like this before he was adopted. _This was the part he loved._ _Helping people out. Making their lives better._

"You wanted to see me?"

"Oh that's right!" Leia perked up.

"So the bossman and I were talking." "Snoke?" Finn asked questioningly. His eyes widened.

Leia continued, "Yeah. We've seen how you and Poe work so well together.” “You guys are such major parts of the company. With his racing, and all your philanthropy, you guys elevate the Speedforce brand. So Snoke's decided you're getting a promotion."

"A what?"

"Yep." Leia beamed. “After Monaco, you're moving up to Head of Marketing. If you want the job of course."

Finn was confused.

"But I'm already head of marketing."

"We know. Right now, you're just in charge of our racing division. But if you take this job, the whole company's Marketing team is under your control."

Finn was speechless. He had always been good at his job, but to be the Head of Marketing? _No F$%king way!_ He turned back to Leia. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly." She raised her eyebrow and smiled. "It's yours if you want it." Finn jumped, "Yes of course!" "Great, I'll let Snoke and Rose know to find a replacement for you. Looks like someone else is in charge of those kids."

"What?" Finn faltered. He leaned against the railing. His eyes staring blankly forward down towards the spiraling radiant stairs. "I won't be leading the program anymore?"

Leia moved closer to him now. She'd forgotten how much he loved his job. "Sweetie, I'm sorry, but there's no way you can do both. The workload would be too much. I'm sorry." Finn was heartbroken. 

_If he took the job, he'd have to say good bye to not only seeing Poe often, but the RTTR kids all together._

_"_ Think about it okay?"Leia placed her delicate hands on his shoulder, leaving him alone. 

_I need a drink._

_Alcohol._

_I need Alcohol._

Finn wasn't a drinker. He didn't like the taste, but more importantly, he didn't like how it turned him into a maniac.

While regular Finn was calm, composed and kind, drunk Finn was reckless, loose and wild. Sure he could have a good time, but he was gonna do it in the most "un-Finn" way. Poe would call him "hombre-lobo". _Were-wolf. It was like it awakened the beast within._

"Drunk you is way more fun than you you!" Poe would always say. _Was he right? Finn didn't know._ It didn't matter. As he made his way over to the bar, he witnessed the party in full effect. Everyone was dancing, Poe had Rose on his shoulders, Snoke talked to Han and Leia surrounded by his two body guards. _What were their names?_ _Has? Phantom?_ It didn't matter. He made his way through the revelers, finally pulling up a seat.

The bartender turned around greeting him. "Hi I'm Todd what can I do for y-" Finn interrupted him, raising his hand and closing his eyes. "Todd, I need the strongest liquor you have, on the rocks, please and thank you." He sounded defeated. "Sure thing, coming up!" Finn thanked him, scanning the party. As he looked around, he spotted Rey.

She was dressed in jeans, a white top, and a short black leather jacket. _Maybe she's not a party person . Finn certainly wasn't._ He chose to dress business casual. Shirt and tie.

 _He was golden._ She was arguing with that guy. _Ben_. _From what Finn had heard from Rey and Han, he already knew he was a dick. A dick who also happened to run the entire Pit/Diagnostics crew._

They were off in the corner, in an area only visible to him. They must have wanted to talk privately. Finn couldn't make out much over the music but he could make out the occasional "Bitch!" "Asshole" and other unsavory expletives.

He realized just how loud they must have been screaming then. _I shouldn't watch_ He thought. _It's none of my business_. He turned away looking back towards the party. Finally, he got his drink. Downing it in an instant, he wiped the excess on his sleeve. "Can I get another?" The bartender nodded.

A few moments went by before he heard a loud THWAP. He whipped his head towards Ben and Rey's direction to see Rey recoiling. Her hand was clutching her face. _He hit her. He fucking hit her._ Ben had backed her against the wall as she recovered. 

Now he was bearing down on her, wagging a finger in her face. _Finn was gonna tear him apart. If there was one thing Finn hated more than press and even parties, it was abusing pieces of shit. He’d known enough about them from the kids he mentored.  
_

He began to get up, preparing to defend this woman he had just meet only 8 hours before. _His liquid courage must have hit him like a truck._ Suddenly, something happened.

In one swift motion, Rey retaliated, bringing her knee to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Using her other hand, she turned and used her momentum to crack him across jaw with a satisfying KATHUNK. Ben crumpled to the floor, writhing in pain. Rey made a spitting motion before making her way to the bar. Finn made an effort not to stare.  
  
 _He was gonna be with her for the next 24 hours, there was no need to make things awkward._

She pulled up next to him blowing a hair strand out of her face. "I'd like a drink please." Todd answered. "Sure what can I-?" "Just get me something strong as hell. **Please**." Todd seemed defeated, he clearly hadn't taken kindly to their attitudes. "Coming right up..." He bowed his head in shame.

Finn tried not to stare as he saw Ben pick himself up off the floor. His noes was bleeding profusely. He clutched it, then punched the wall. While he didn't leave a hole, Finn could see visible fractures.

"FUCK" he yelled. Aggravated, he rushed through the party making his way towards the elevator. _Good riddance_ Finn thought. He really disliked him and they barely knew each other.

"Bartender, can I get an ice pack too?" Todd seemed elated to be needed. "Sure thing!"

Finn sat there, unsure of what to say. With nothing better to do, he fidgeted about, moving his straw and stirring his Bacardi. 

He finally handed her a drink and a fresh set of ice cubes in fine silk towel.

"Thank you." She replied while accepting both.

Downing the glass of liquor, she raised the pack to her cheek, wincing slightly. _Okay NOW it's time to help her._

"Here let me." He reached out, plucking the pack from her hand. "Hey!" She exclaimed. She began to snatch it back. "I can do it myself!" She snarled. Finn snorted, increasing his grip on it now. "Really, because you have a contusion that says otherwise." This seemed to placate her. "Fine..." She muttered. She handed him the pack, defeated. Gently, he raised it to her cheek, resting his elbow on the table. Her hand latched onto his to help position it.

"Better?"

"I guess."

_Finn didn't wanna pry. Whatever that had been, had been serious. But he had no right. She looked like she could handle herself. Yet, he still found himself wanting to help her._

"Wanna tell me how you got this?" Her eyes focused on him now, already, the bruise was fading, growing less noticeable. She smirked. "I fell, end of story." She took a swig of her second drink. _She's lying now? Why? Why was she protecting that prick?  
  
_ Finn wanted to get the truth out of her, but he didn't wanna press her. _She'd already been through enough for tonight._ It was 12:41 now, and the party showed no sign of stopping. Poe was even leading the cha cha slide.

"Hey, I don't really know you, but you can talk to me." "I said forget it." She spat back. Her eyes were watering.

He lowered his voice. Staring into her eyes, he replied. "Rey, you can talk to me. I saw you guys." Her face seemed to flush red with anger. "You werent' supposed to see that, mind your business." She hissed coldly.

"Hey its okay, you're right..." "I'm sorry." He said. Her small yet strong hand were clenched into a fist. It rested on her lap. Slowly, almost like a kid afraid of a lioness he stretched his hand out towards hers. He wrapped his digits around the ball formed, slowly and delicately unwinding it. She flinched at his touch, before beginning to unwind, relaxing herself.

"He's a dick."

"I can tell." Finn replied. She laughed bitterly, before drifting her eyes away from him.

"We broke up." "He was always kinda rough around the edges, like Han, but without Han's best traits." "He was always so **angry**." She said with a sort of burning passion.

"Today was the last straw."

"Rey did he do this to you before?"

She remained quiet.

" **Rey** , did he hurt you?" 

She turned away. She directed her attention back towards the bar, and her drink. Downing the last sip, she sat there. _No clear feelings or emotion. She just sat there broken._

Finally, she spoke."Hey this is a party right? Let's celebrate! Todd, get us some shots!" _Finn didn't know where this faux confidence had come from. It wasn't the Rey he had just seen. Maybe she was trying to dull the pain.  
  
_

He sat there, staring at the countertop, pondering all of the night’s events so far.

"Why the long face?" She turned to Finn now, handing him a glass. Finn sighed. "Well, I got a promotion." 

"And?" 

_The implications of the new position were starting to weigh on him again._

"If I take it, I lose the part of my job I love." He slurred. The alcohol taking affect.

"I don't blame you, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be a part of the crew. I love my job. Nothing like it." 

"And I wanna take it, but if I do, it means not only saying goodbye to Poe, but all the kids we helped."

Rey seemed puzzled, yet genuinely saddened by this. While she didn't know the full context of this predicament she seemed to genuinely care.

She remained stupefied until she finally perked up.   
  
"Hey chin up, here's to no boyfriends!" She raised his shot glass for him, before he took the lead, clinking them against each other. 

CLINK

"No worries!"

CLINK

"To new beginnings!" They interlocked their elbows, before drinking.

As they downed it, they both felt stricken at the powerful nature of the elixir. They were buzzed. _Yep, I'm drunk._ Finn thought.

The party seemed to be moving in slow motion. Rey meanwhile, was moving in real time. They sat their enjoying each other's company. Talking, staring at each other, just living.

There was a moment. A spark flickered between them. They both felt the electricity in the air. This pure, raw, connection.

Staring into each-other’s eyes, they began to move towards each other.

Closer.

A little closer.

They were near inches away from each other now. With everything going on around them, it was like the universe melted and it was just them, in this moment. Infinite.

Pulled together like a magnet, they both drew close, tilting their noses. They drew each other into a passionate kiss, their lips pressed to each other.   
  


_Wow_. She thought

 _Wow_. He thought. 

  
This one act lasted for seconds until they finally came up for air. Analyzing the situation, they say there, taking in the sensual experience.

At one point, Rey finally spoke. 

"Hey..." 

"Yeah?" Finn asked. 

"Do you wanna get out of here?”

 _She was breathtaking. Even_ _when they were both wasted. He should have said no. But he wanted this. Wanted Her. Wanted to say yes._

So he did.

"Sure."

"Cool."

"Cool."


	4. What Now?

_Ow._ Her head was pounding. 

_THA-THUMP_

_THA-THUMP_

Her eyes fluttered open, as she began to come to. _Where.. where am I?_

Before her, was a beautifully ornate mirror. Her hazel eyes groggily peered into the reflection. Her eyes widened at what she saw before her. One copper colored arm was outstretched, gently draped over her. Behind her, she felt a light tickle of breath against her neck.

She could hear snoring. On her shoulder hung small black dreads. She was pressed against him she could feel his firm chest against her back. There was a musk in the air. A musk of- _No. No._ She thought. _Did we....?_

_That's **Definitely** not Ben. _She thought. Then she remembered. She had broken up with him, he was going too far. She'd had enough. She deserved better. Poe deserved better. She mean't to tell him what Ben did.

As Rey began to stir, she took stock of the situation. _Okay._ She thought. _What happened?_ She checked her watch. **12:00 PM**. _Shit. We're Late._ She began to creep out of bed, lightly removing herself from the tangled mess of limbs.

Finally, she stood up. She finally got a look at herself. She was in a dress shirt. Nothing else. A tie hung loosely around her neck. Her hair was flopped messily in her face and her shoulders. She groaned " _We_ _didn't..."_ Finally, she seemed to remember the topic at hand. _The car._ "We gotta get going." She said out loud. Slowly turning around, she began to confirm her suspicions.

Sure enough Finn Dameron was sprawled on the bed, snoring gently. A dread had fallen in his face, slightly rising with every breath. He was peaceful. _He looks kinda cute._ She mused. It didn't matter though, they had a job to do.

Making her way over to the other side of him, she firmly tapped his shoulder. "Hey!" She whispered harshly. He grumbled, collapsing his face deep into the mattress. "Finn..." She tried again, this time applying more pressure. He began to stir. "Finn wake up!" This did the trick. 

He jolted up, turning around to face her. His eyes were wide. He scanned her face, then scanned down also appearing to take stock of the full situation. Realizing that he was staring, he blushed, meeting her eyes again. 

"Rey?"

"No dummy its Poe!" He cocked his head, nodding. "I probably deserved that."

"Finn, focus."

"Right." He sat up. She found herself staring at his chest, it rose with each breath. Pressing his hands to his face, he began to wipe the slumber away. He stood up confidently, before lurching forward and wretching into the trash can. 

_I’m gonna have to leave them a big tip_. He thought. 

Suddenly, he was struck with a pounding headache. It was as if he’d taken five baseball bats to the head. If they were gonna get going, he had to know what happened. He was always practical like that.   
  
"Okay, maybe I got this all wrong but I can't really remember what happened last night."

Rey nodded in agreement. “I think I can remember bits and pieces." She concentrated, rubbing her temples.

"So?" He asked.

Then it hit her like a brick.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A FEW HOURS EARLIER** _

They were moving in synch. They glided across the dance floor, Rey leading Finn by the hand as he followed. "Hey where you guys going?!" Poe yelled over the music. He was still leading the party, well into the night. They ignored him. They wanted each other. Needed each other.

"Yours or mine?" She asked, almost impatiently. Ben would have been gone by now. This she was certain. _Even though at this point, she didn't give a shit._ She was feeling his abs through his shirt. "Ergh, mine?" He replied, unsure of himself. "Okay then." They took the elevator violently pressing the button several times.

They latched onto each other, sinking into each other's embrace. Locking their lips with a burning desire, all their passion flooded through them. Their turmoil, their stress, melting away, dissipating as their lips pressed against each other.

They were pressed against the walls of the elevator, Finn held her up with his pure strength. Her core was working overtime as she locked her legs around his hips. Their hands were exploring the other's body. Her hands ran through his hair, as his wrapped around her waist. The kiss was getting sloppy, their hunger growing. Suddenly, Finn pulled back.

"Hey wait, what about Ben?" Rey pulled him back in, speaking to him between short kisses. "We're." _Peck. "_ Through." _Peck."_ Now shut up and kiss me." They continued.

Eventually they heard the sound.

<DING>

2nd floor. The tower had a whole 50. While in the city for the championship, the company had provided top suites for all essential personnel. This included Finn and Rey.

Finn hadn't really been in occupied it, choosing to explore the city with Poe when they weren't busy. At least they he was finally gonna be in it for more than 30 minutes.

Rey meanwhile, had been stuck into dual suite with Ben. Not that she enjoyed it much. She had opted to sleep on the couch. Not that either of them complained. Even though she hadn't minded it, unfortunately, a couch, no matter how fancy, still felt like a couch. She had woken up the day of the race, with a strained neck. Not that Ben cared.

The elevator doors open and almost in synch, their bodies entered the exit. As they recklessly kissed their way down the hall, the found themselves occasionally bumping into objects or a wall, each time giggling like young dumb kids.

They made their way to his door: 2-187. Finn fumbled with the the lock as Rey pressed against him. Finally he heard the sound. Click! He reached behind him, pressing on the handle and kicking the door behind him. They door swung open violently, as Finn and Rey crashed into darkness. She landed on him, and they both burst out laughing.

"Ow" they said simultaneously. It was pitch black, save for the shrinking, golden light of hall as the door swung back on its hinge.

This was nice, they just got to enjoy the company. There was a beat before finally Rey spoke. "Hey, move your arm.." She said in between pecks to the lips. She could barely make out his face. He seemed confused "My what?" She answered back " Your arm.." Finn seemed almost embarrassed "Umm, that's not my arm." "Oh..." She blushed.

They were still inches away from each other, their breath grazed their face. She couldn't see him well, but she could see that he was studying her. _She's gorgeous._ He thought. He brought his hand to her temple, caressing her bruise. It was almost gone. A wave of concern washed over him. Even when he was drunk, he always tried to do the right thing. He had to know. 

"Hey wait... Rey?"

"Yeah?"

She shifted trying to peer into his eyes better. "Is... is this okay? I mean, you and me? You know..." 

_Wow...._ She faltered her lips quivered ever so slightly. Finn noticed this, his face turning to a frown. A small wave of warmth and relief passed over her. She already felt more comfortable than she had since... _I haven't heard that in a long time._ It was actually sweet. 

_He's asking for consent._ She appreciated his concern. Slowly she brought her hand to his, clutching it approvingly. "Yeah, it's good."

"Cool."

"Cool."

She stood, up wrapping her hands around his. "So are we gonna do this?" She teased jokingly. "Oh yeah." He replied sheepishly. Tossing her onto the bed gently, he joined her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**RIGHT NOW** _

"So did we?-"

"Yep."

"And I?"

"Correct."

"And then you?" 

She nodded. 

"Oh wow...." 

"Yeah..."

They both tries to take a second to process this before Rey finally spoke. 

"It doesn't matter, right now, we gotta get going." She continued. "Meet me in the lobby in 10, we're late." She looked down at him, giving him a half amused half disdainful snort.

"And get changed!" She called, walking past him. She rushed out, grabbing her stuff, leaving Finn standing there in nothing but his Star Wars boxers. He looked down.

"Well shit." 


End file.
